Xiaolin Showdown: The Final Challenge
by Kirb-Inu-Mon
Summary: This is how the series ends. Expect coolness! This thing will be long, so be warned... I never get around to doing anything Hail Bob!1!
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose upon the fabled Xiaolin temple, where training had been going as usual for quite some time. No supernatural happenstance, no psychotic villain, and especially, no active Shen Gon Wu.

Four monks, masters of the Wudai art, slowly arose. A short, Chinese boy got up first, he usually did.

"Rise and sparkle, my friends," he said, enthusiastically. "Apprehend the day!"

"Ah think you mean 'seize the day,'" said the bulky, Southerner, "but just don't see the point havin' another day a just trainin' when we ain't got any work for months."

"I agree," said the Japanese girl, the only female of the group. "We've had long periods without any action, but this is ridiculous."

"Yeah," said the boy of South American origin, " I don't see the point of getting out of bed anymore."

"That's because you _never _want to get out of bed," said the girl.

Suddenly, the monks heard light footsteps coming from outside. It was the head monk of the Xiaolin temple, and the foursome's trainer since they got the title of Xiaolin Dragon, Master Fung.

"Omi? Clay? Kimiko? Raimundo? Are you there?" He was calm and docile.

"Good morning, Master," the monks chimed in.

"I believe Dojo has some good news for you."

A small, green dragon slithered into the room on its belly. "Morning, kids," it said, "I think I'm feeling a disturbance in the force!"

"Is it a new Wu," Clay asked.

"Actually…"

The lights of an old basement flickered on. The visible parts of this middle-class house were quite normal, but the basement was different: it was filled with machinery, dark gizmos and gadgets, and it was known by a self-proclaimed boy genius to be his evil lair. And I don't mean Jimmy Neutron.

A diamond-shaped piece of machinery began to blink and buzz. Jack Spicer awoke from his sleep with a start.

"Darn it, ClockBot," he yelled, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He flopped into a pair of pink, bunny slippers and shuffled over to where the sound was coming from. It was not his alarm clock, but in fact his Shen Gon Wu radar tracker. But there was something strange. All of the guiding arrows were flashing at once. He was about to think the contraption was busted, but he couldn't risk losing a new Wu to the forces of Good.

"I'd better call Wuya…"


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising upon the palace of half-dragon, full-evil demon, Chase Young. The exterior was a mountain carved as a fearsome, flaming face. The interior was a glittering palace, with glittering, blue lakes, green trees, and white marble walls and canopies. On a marble throne, sat Chase Young himself, meditating to conserve energy (his spiritual powers allow that he never needs to really sleep.)

Then, sleeping on a bed of grass, there was the Heylin witch Wuya. Heylin is the opposite of Xiaolin and the two sides are sworn enemies. The Xiaolin Grand Master Dragon Dashi sealed Wuya's soul in a puzzle-box, until Jack Spicer opened it. But Wuya left Jack's side for Chase after her living body was returned to her. Now she desperately tries to complete her quest to have all Shen Gon Wu behind Chase's back.

Suddenly, Wuya heard something like a cellular phone ring in the back of her brain. There was a click, followed by Jack Spicer's voice:

"Wuya," the witch heard in her thoughts, "are you there?"

"Spicer?" she said in her mind, "how are you talking to me?"

"Oh, I put a radar device under your skin," Jack explained, "It transmits radio waves into your brain. But, forget about that. Do you feel any Wu around?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." But Jack didn't know the half of it. Something very serious was about to occur. The witch was beginning to form an evil plan. "I'm glad you called, Jack. Can I meet you in your basement, for old time's sake?"

"It's an evil lair," Jack moaned, "but I guess it'd be cool. So, are we good?"

"Of course, Jackie. We have a lot of work to do…"

"Join me in the next room," Dojo said. He led the monks and Master Fung into the room in which the Shen Gon Wu scroll was kept. The scroll was omitting a strange energy and it was opening and closing like crazy. "I don't know exactly why it's doing that," Dojo said, stoking his small beard, "but I do sense a new Wu!"

The monks' looked anxiously at their reptile companion. "What kind of cool powers does this one have," Raimundo asked, hands clenched.

"Well, I think you kids will like this one," Dojo approached the scroll. "It's called the Helmet of Jong. It allows you to have eyes on…"

The monks looked puzzled. "Dojo," Omi inquired, "I hate to seem discourteous, but the Helmet of Jong Shen Gon Wu has been revealed and is in our possession.

"Really? Oh. Well there is another Wu activating! It's called the Ruby of Ramses. It allows you to…"

"We have that one, too," Kimiko exclaimed. "This is weird. Master Fung, what do you think is happening to Dojo?"

But Master Fung did not speak. His face went pale and his expression grave. And when Fung acts like this, it means the inevitable doom of all that is good.

Wuya tiptoed rose quickly. She was in excited anticipation of the end of the world, this time for real. She was sure of it. Her trusty crow familiar wafted onto her shoulder and she tiptoed down the marble staircase. She was nearly out the door when…

"Wuya," Chase snapped, suddenly in front of her, "where exactly do you think you're going?"

Wuya stopped in her tracks. "N-n-nowhere! I was just taking a little stroll and watch the sun rise, you know…"

"Wuya," Chase growled, "If you lie to me, I will not treat you with as much hospitality as I already do." His fallen jungle-cat warriors began to emerge from their slumber and walk towards their master.

"Alright, fine," Wuya groaned. "It's really important. The Shen Gon Wu quest is finally ending! There is not much time left for this pathetic world! Surely you understand." She brushed her long fingers over Chase's armored chest.

"You should know that I don't give a flying toaster about your Shen Gon Wu. But I believe you. I have been sensing strange energies coming from this world. I suspected it was the Shen Gon Wu because it is concentrated mostly at the Xiaolin Temple."


	3. Chapter 3

Master Fung kneaded his forehead. "Do you remember the coming of the ancient entity Mala Mala Jong?"

"Sure, it gave us quite a run for our money," Clay responded.

"And," Master Fung continued, "do you remember when Raimundo was taken over by the Shen Gon Wu during the coming of the Heylin Comet?"

"Boy, do I," Kimiko laughed. "If only Rai could have seen himself in a mirror!" Raimundo, not amused, gave Kimiko a forbidding look.

"And we were all concerned for his well being," Omi chimed in, "although we were also very, how you say, mite-ed off that you were weak enough to be taken over in the first place…"

"It's ticked off, dude." Raimundo grunted. "And used the Golden Tiger Claws for a good reason, remember?

"That's beside the point," Master Fung said, "The point is that the Shen Gon Wu exist not as separate weapons and equipments, they exist to unite and be one. Shen Gon Wu know where other Shen Gon Wu are. The reason Dojo's sensing ability is not working correctly is because… every Shen Gon Wu has been activated!"

Group dramatic gasp! Foreboding music!

"Yes, there are no more Shen Gon Wu to reveal themselves. But your quest, young monks, is far from over. There is no doubt in my mind that Wuya discovered this even before we did. She will be coming here to steal the Shen Gon Wu. Not only that, but they will willingly give themselves to her, as they can feel the power she can give them. _She will get them_, no matter what you try, no matter what you do to her, the true form of the Shen Gon Wu immerge. I know that it's unlike me to speak in such a way, but it is true, I'm afraid."

"What do we do, Master," Omi asked.

"The Shen Gon Wu will not achieve ultimate power unless they have all the Shen Gon Wu in their possession. You must take only the most important of Shen Gon Wu first, the ones that will prevent it from taking over. Omi, you must take the Fountain of Hui because, even without the Eagle Scope, it will still have the knowledge to use it. Clay, you must take the Ying Yoyo because then it will only have the Yang to enter the Ying Yang World, and Wuya would not risk having the Shen Gon Wu turn good. Raimundo, you must take the Emperor Scorpion because if Wuya had it, she would have control over the Shen Gon Wu and thusly the world will be hers. And Kimiko, you must take the Monarch Wings because, who knows, it might be of some use to you."

"How do you know that, Master," Kimiko enquired.

"Let's just say I have a hunch. Not only will you be equipped with those Shen Gon Wu, but your Wudai Weapons and Elemental Shen Gon Wu as well. You will need them, young monks. Now go! And may the spirits wish you luck." 

As the chosen ones left the temple for the last time, walking up the hill and finally turning away, they couldn't help feel like they'd done this before.

Note: The Shen Gon Wu ultimate form is coming soon. Attached to Chapter 4 will be a link to what it looks like! ( 00-) 


End file.
